Lost and Found
by MeaghanA
Summary: Power Rangers in Space: A new enemy appears, Andros searches for his sister, and a former ranger is captured. How much can the rangers handle?


Disclaimer: The Power/Astro Ranger characters are not mine, they are property of Saban entertainment, I am using them without permission. No profit is being made from this fanfic (darnit! Grin) it's for entertainment only. Only Rynagore and Ja'ooti belong to me, please do not use them without my permission.  
No animals were harmed in the writing of this fanfic. Not a significant source of protein. Non-toxic, No artificial ingredients added, Save the Whales, etc. Please E-mail me and tell me what you think of it! Enjoy!   
  
Note: This fanfic takes place before I find out how Andros finds his sister, so this is an "Alternate" episode to PRIS.   
THIS IS AN OLD FIC! Just warning you, written many years ago and quite corny, but I wanted to post I here anyways!  
  
"Lost and Found" By Meaghan   
  
"No, Korone..." Andros moaned in his sleep. The young man rolled from side to side as the nightmare occurred again. He and his sister playing with the ball... the ball escapes and he runs after it.... he hears her screaming his name as she is dragged off by a creature...   
  
Andros sat up straight in bed, sweat beading on his brow. He brushed his brown and yellow streaked hair out of his eyes.   
  
"Are you all right?" asked a voice. Andros turned to see Ashley standing in the doorway, a concerned look on her face. "I heard some noise, is it that dream again?" She asked.  
  
Andros sighed. "Yes, it happens again and again. I see it over and over, as she is pulled away..." He looked up at Ashley. "Why didn't I do something?"  
  
"It's all right, Andros." Ashley saw the hurt in his eyes. "There was nothing you could do. We will find your sister, don't worry. Now go to sleep, Ok?"  
  
"Ok." Andros said reluctantly, and lay back down.   
  
"Good night." Ashley whispered, kissing him lightly on the forehead, before heading back into her room.  
  
************  
  
The next morning the five teenagers milled about the ship's deck, doing various chores and jobs. Andros sat at the front console, his head in his hands. Ashley came to sit beside him, and put her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Anything yet?" She asked.  
  
Andros shook his head. "No, there's no sign of her."  
  
"Keep looking" said Ashley. "We'll find her, maybe not right now, but we will. Take care of yourself, Ok?   
  
You've been really stressed lately, I don't like to see you that way."  
  
Andros smiled slightly. "I will, thanks." Ashley got up and went to talk to T.J.  
  
Andros pulled a small locket on a necklace out from under his shirt and kissed it. He opened it and pulled out a small disk, studying it for a moment before putting it into the computer. On the screen it showed the same scene from his dream, a young yellow and brown-haired boy and a young girl playing with a telekinesis ball. The ball escapes and the boy runs after it. He hears a scream.   
  
"ANDROS!"  
  
"Korone?" The young boy looks around, but can't find her.   
  
"ANDROS!" The girl screams again as she is dragged into the woods by a laughing figure.  
Seeing this on the screen, Andros put his head in his hands, not knowing why he tortures himself by playing it over again.   
  
"I will find you, Korone." He vowed. "We will be together again!"  
  
************  
  
Astronema slept in her fluffy feather bed on her ship. She looked at peace, until her brown furrowed. Her nightmare was back, it was so vague, but getting stronger. She sat with a boy, a small boy, playing a game. The dream becomes vague again and she finds herself in the forest with some being, calling out the name of the boy. She can't make out the name, but she is yelling for his help as she is dragged off...  
  
Astronema sat up in bed. What could this dream mean? As far as she knew, she had lived on the ship her whole life, and had never been into a forest when she was little, or as far as she had been told. She didn't remember anything from her childhood, she supposed that everyone forgot what happened when they were little. She was told what happened by her 'Uncle Rynagore' or as she had called him for years. He had raised her to be what she was, he was closest to her. She pulled a locket out from underneath her shirt. It was very special to her, it seemed to be a link to her forgotten past. It had writing on it that she couldn't understand, and one large word carved in the center:  
  
'Korone'.  
  
Astronema heard a noise in the hallway and quickly stuffed the locket back into her shirt.   
  
"Are you all right, child?" Rynagore poked his furry head into the room and stepped in. Rynagore stood three to four feet taller than Astronema, heavily built, with coarse brown fur. He had pointed ears, and long white teeth. His red eyes glowed bright, almost lighting up the dark room.   
  
"I-I had that dream again, Uncle" Said Astromena.   
  
Rynagore frowned for a moment, then smiled at Astronema. "Asty, it's all right." He cooed. "It's just a bad dream, everyone has bad dreams."  
  
"But it keep coming, and it seems so... real." Said Astronema.  
"Yes." Said Rynagore. "It's nothing to worry about, my nightmares come back a lot, and they seem very real. Go back to sleep, you will be fine."   
  
Astronema closed her eyes, and was snoring in a few moments. Rynagore walked out and down the hallway. He stopped at a door and pounded on it loudly. "Come in!" Came a small voice. Rynagore opened the door and walked into the laboratory. "What is it, Master Rynagore?" Asked a small figure. It was barely taller than   
Rynagore's knees, with squinty eyes on a rat-like face. His body was smaller than normal proportion to his head, with four arms and he stood on two legs. He had a long tail that he whipped back and forth as he stood, and constantly was alert. He had blue fur with white wings, and he rubbed his black paws together.   
  
Rynagore grabbed the creature by the throat and hoisted him into the air. "Her memories are coming back to her, Ja'ooti. Darkonda kidnapped her for me, but it was _you_ who was to erase her memories!" Rynagore growled, baring his fangs.  
  
"B-b-but that's impossible!" Ja'ooti stuttered in his squeaky voice. He wriggled out of the monster's grasp and fell to the floor, scrambling back.   
  
"She's been having dreams of the day she was taken." Rynagore rumbled.  
  
"It-It's all right if she has d-dreams." Ja'ooti explained. "They only s-seem like dreams to h-her, the m-memories of her childhood are s-suppressed, they cannot come b-back up." He rubbed his paws together again and backed off, in case Rynagore became angry again.  
  
Rynagore thought for a moment. "Very well." He said. "But if any other memories come back, you have some explaining to do!" With that, Rynagore whirled and stalked out of the room, back to his own chamber, leaving Ja'ooti cowering in the corner.  
  
************  
  
Rocky DeSantos sat at the youth center, waiting for his best friend Adam Park to come. He looked at his watch, Adam was 15 minutes late. "Adelle, have you seen Adam?" He asked the large woman.  
  
"Adam, oh, sorry, honey!" She smiled. "I forgot to tell you, Adam said he couldn't make it, there was something he had to do, he'll meet you at the Dojo later for you classes."   
  
"Ok thanks!" Rocky stood up and left. Well, since Adam couldn't come, he might as well practice some karate, he decided.   
  
He hopped on his bike and unlocked the door to the Park DeSantos Dojo, walking inside. It was very peaceful, he wasn't expecting any students, the first classes wouldn't start for a few hours. "Ki-yah!" The handsome young man practiced a few kicks and punches, unaware that he was being watched.  
  
************  
  
Astronema smiled as she watched the muscular young man practice in the room. " A former power ranger all alone." She laughed. "He could be of use to me! Elgar, send down my monster to capture him!"  
  
"Yes, Astronema!" Elgar bowed and obliged.   
  
************  
  
There was a flash of light behind Rocky, and he turned to see a strange, cowboy-type monster.  
  
"Hello, ex-power brat!" It bellowed. "I am the Hangman, surrender to me now!"  
  
"No way!" Rocky fell into a fighting stance. "I'll take you on, rope-for-brains!"  
  
"Very well!" Hangman smiled. Rocky leaped forward and kicked the Hangman over, stunning him. The Hangman rolled over and got up, swinging at the former blue ranger who ducked. Suddenly, one of the Hangman's ropes slithered up behind Rocky and dealt him a blow to the back of the head. Stunned, Rocky fell forward, meeting the Hangman's fist that sent him flying. Seeing stars, the youth struggled to fight the Hangman, who, with the help of his snake-like ropes, was slowly overpowering him. Rocky felt his consciousness fading fast as he struggled to stay on his feet. A rope snaked around him, pinning his arms and legs, before the mat rushed up to meet him, and darkness overcame him.   
  
************  
  
"Hmm... One ranger might not be enough for my plan to work." Astronema pondered. "I need something that is going to ensure my capture of the red ranger... aha!"  
  
************  
  
"Astronema has sent a new monster to attack the planet Herdock" D.E.C.A. reported.   
  
"Let's rocket!" Andros and the others morphed and hurried to the planet.   
  
"Prepare to meet your doom!" Hangman cried, swinging his ropes.  
  
"Not when you're dealing with the Power Rangers!" Said Carlos defiantly. The Rangers rushed in, dealing blows to the monster, but it hardly seemed to affect him. Suddenly, one of his ropes struck each ranger across the chest, and they all fell back, demorphed.   
  
"We gotta stop him!." Said Carlos.  
  
"But how?" Asked Cassie.  
  
T.J. rushed in, but the Hangman grabbed him. "You're not what I want!" Said the Hangman, and he threw T.J. aside. "Aha!" The Hangman threw his rope around Ashley.   
  
"Ashley!" Cried Andros.   
  
"Help!" Ashley screamed as the Hangman pulled her in.   
  
"So long Power punks!" Hangman smiled and saluted them before teleporting away with Ashley.   
  
"Ashley!" Cried Andros, before D.E.C.A. teleported them back.   
  
"No! Ashley!" Andros fell to his knees on the deck, and the others rushed to his side.  
  
"Astronema has Ashley, what are we going to do?" Asked Cassie nervously.   
  
Andros rose to his feet, his face furious. "We'll get her back." He said. "No matter what it takes!"  
  
***********  
  
Ashley was thrown forcefully into a cell. She got up and pulled at the bars, but it was no use, they wouldn't budge. She sighed and slumped to the ground. She felt something warm under her and leaped up into a fighting stance. She looked closer and gasped, it was another teenager! The boy had on khaki shorts and a blue shirt, his brown hair mussed. He was almost cute, Ashley thought to herself, even though this was not the time for that sort of thing. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing. 'A good sign', Ashley thought. She watched him for a few moments, until he moaned and sat up, holding his head. "Where... where am I?" He asked.   
  
"You're in Astronema's dungeon." Said Ashley. "Let me see your head, you have a bad cut."  
  
"Astronema?" He asked. "The girl with the colored hair? You mean, we're in space?"   
  
Ashley nodded and looked at the cut on his forehead. "Here, I'll bandage this for you. My name is Ashley, what's yours?"  
  
"Rocky." The boy winced as she wrapped a piece of cloth she tore from her shirt around the cut. "Pleasure to meet you, though I wish it had been under better circumstances!"  
  
"Me too." Ashley smiled. "So, what are you in for?"  
  
"I have no idea." Said Rocky. "I was practicing in my Dojo, when this rope monster attacked me! Why are you here?"  
  
Ashley thought for a moment. Should she let him know she's a Power Ranger? Before she could decide, Astronema walked up to their cell. "Well, looky what I have here. Ashley, the yellow ranger, and Rocky, the former blue ranger!" She laughed as they looked at each other in surprise. She looked at Ashley. "Just wait until your 'boyfriend' Andros comes to get you, I'll have the red ranger right where I want him!"  
  
"You'll never get away with this!" Said Ashley angrily.  
  
"Cliché's won't help you now!" Astronema sneered before turning and walking out the door. "I have to leave a message for your 'boyfriend'!"  
  
Ashley pulled at the bars again, but she felt Rocky's hands on her shoulders.  
  
"There's nothing you can do right now." He said softly, and she buried her face in his shoulder.   
  
************  
  
"Andros, a message has been left for you." D.E.C.A. reported.   
  
"From who?" Asked Andros.   
  
"Astronema."  
  
"What?" Andros flew to the front console. The screen turned on to reveal Astronema, sneering. "Hello, Red Ranger." She smiled. "I think I have something that you want." The screen showed Ashley in a cell with another boy. "Ashley the pink ranger and Rocky, the former Blue ranger in my clutches!" Astronema continued. "If you ever want to see them alive again, surrender yourself and your morpher, or they die, slowly and painfully!"   
Astronema gave one last smile that made Andros' blood run cold, and the message ended. Andros swallowed hard, but he knew what he had to do.   
  
"D.E.C.A." He said, walking to the teleporter. "You do not know where I am going."  
  
"Yes, Andros." D.E.C.A. answered.  
  
Andros rode his galaxy glider to the planet and stepped down onto the dusty plain. "ASTRONEMA!" He shouted.   
"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"   
  
"Hello, red ranger!" Andros whirled to face Astronema, with Hangman behind her who held the two struggling teenagers.   
  
"Let them go, Astronema." Said Andros coldly. "I'm here, now let them go!"  
  
"Oh, I'll let them go, but not until I have you!" Astronema sneered.  
  
"You give me your word?" asked Andros, even though it wouldn't do any good.  
  
"I give you my word." said Astronema. "Now, come to me!"  
  
Andros took a deep breath and stepped forward.  
  
"Andros, no!" Cried Ashley, but it was too late. Hangman struck Andros with his rope, and the red ranger was flung backwards and landed in the dirt, unmorphed. His morpher flew into the sand a few feet in front of him. He reached for it, but one of Hangman's ropes wrapped around him and pulled him back. Rocky elbowed Hangman in the face, and he released him and Ashley who rolled clear. Ashley tried to run to Andros, but Ecliptor forced them back.   
  
"Your time ends now!" He cried, and fired at Ashley. Before the shot could hit Ashley, she saw a flash of blue as   
Rocky ran in front of her. The shot caught him in the chest, and he knocked Ashley over as he flew back and landed, unmoving.   
  
"Rocky!" Cried Ashley, running to his side. She looked up to see Ecliptor fighting Andros, who was taking blow after blow. Ecliptor slashed at the unarmed ranger with his sword, and Andros grew weaker and weaker. Finally, he fell to his knees and collapsed. As Ashley tried to run to him, Hangman threw a rope at her that wrapped around her, leaving her immobile. She watched helplessly as Elgar put Andros' morpher into his pocket and they picked him up.   
  
Andros saw things in a haze as his head spun. He couldn't let them have his morpher! Using the last of his strength, he concentrated with telekinesis, lifting the morpher out of Elgar's pocket and dropping it on the ground before losing consciousness.   
  
Ashley watched them teleport away and her heart sank. She inched over to Rocky's limp body and put her head on his chest. There was a heartbeat! It was very slight, but he was still alive. The sun beat down on them as Ashley tried to think of a way off the planet, and she began to sweat profusely. She saw the sweat beading on Rocky's head, but he didn't move. She silently prayed he would move the tiniest bit, but he stayed still. Suddenly, she spotted something on the sand near her. Still in the ropes, she nudged her way over to get a closer look. It was Andros' morpher! She pushed a button on it with her nose.   
  
********  
  
"Where are Andros and Ashley?" Asked Cassie. "Have you seen them?" T.J. and Carlos shook their heads.  
  
"Guys?" Came a voice from their morphers.   
  
"It's Ashley!" Said T.J. 'What is it?" He asked.  
  
"It's Andros, Astronema has him!" Ashley said. "Please, teleport me and the boy next to me up to the ship!"  
  
The Rangers looked confused, but complied. They were astonished as Ashley fell to the floor, tied up with rope, with an unconscious boy next to her with a burn on his chest.   
  
"Get him to the infirmary!" Said Cassie, and T.J. and Carlos brought Rocky and put him down on a cot.  
  
"What happened?" They all asked at once.  
  
"I... they... Andros... "Ashley burst into tears. "It's all my fault!"  
  
"It's Ok." Cassie put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Just tell us what happened."  
  
"When Astronema kidnapped me,' Ashley began. "She put me in a cell with the other boy, his name is Rocky, he used to be a power ranger. She was going to use us to get at Andros! Then Andros came and there was a fight,   
Ecliptor shot at me but Rocky stood in front of me and took the blast..." She trailed off and sobbed some more. "They... they took Andros, Astronema has him!" Ashley sobbed into Cassie's shoulder. "We have to get him back!"  
  
"We will." Said T.J. "We'll have to look for clues, we have to find Astronema somehow. Right now we have to take care of Rocky, he looks like he was hurt pretty bad."  
  
D.E.C.A. scanned Rocky as the other stood waiting.   
  
"Will he be all right?" Asked Ashley.  
  
"We're not sure." Said Carlos. " Right now... we don't know if he will recover. We have to wait a day or two." Carlos excused himself, and motioned for the others to go too.  
  
Ashley stood beside the table where Rocky lay. His face was pale, and his breathing was shallow. He still wore the piece of cloth that Ashley had used for a bandage, and he had a large burn mark on his chest, Ashley winced to look at it. The only sound was the slow pulse of the heart monitor. He had risked his life for her, but why? He barely knew her. That was why he was a power ranger, Ashley thought. He was truly brave. "Thank you." She whispered softly.   
  
************  
  
Andros groaned and opened his eyes. He found himself in a small cell, obviously Astronema's. He stretched and looked to see if there was a way out, but he found none.   
  
"So, my prisoner has awaken!" Astronema grinned from ear to ear. "So, are you ready to have some fun?"  
  
"What?" Asked Andros. Suddenly Ecliptor reached in a grabbed him by the collar, pulling him into a large arena. Astronema sat at one end with some of her henchmen. "Let the fun begin!" She declared, as Andros was set into the middle of the arena.   
  
"Let loose the first monster!" Cried Astronema dramatically.   
  
Andros looked at one end of the Arena to see a door open, and out walked what looked like a kangaroo crossed with a pig. "I am Mongor!" It cried, snorting.  
  
Andros dropped into a fighting stance as Mongor charged. He leaped out of the way, unharmed, as Mongor ran past. Mongor suddenly turned and rammed into him, and they exchanged blows. Andros took in the blows, and finally defeated Mongor. He fell to his knees, panting, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Release the next monster!" Cried Astronema, and Andros watched in horror as a huge shark-like creature came out. The creature frowned. "Prepare to meet your doom at the hands of Ganed!"  
  
"Like I haven't heard that phrase before!" Andros retorted wearily before standing to meet it. Ganed whipped his foot out and kicked Andros to the ground and kicked him again. Andros jumped to his feet and forced Ganed back, giving him enough time to regain his fighting stance. He blocked the punches from Ganed's fin-like fists , and was shocked as Ganed's tail suddenly came around and knocked him upside the head. He fell to the floor, stunned, but rolled out of the way to avoid Ganed's stamping feet. His senses reeling, Andros prayed to his God, Ker'sho that the rangers would find his sister and take care of her. He hoped she would know how much her brother loved her. He was startled from these thoughts by another blow from Ganed. Enraged, he ran at Ganed and rammed him in the stomach, dealing blow after blow, until the frightened monster got up and ran off, back into his cage.   
  
Astronema watched Andros, he seemed so... familiar. She shook off this thought and ordered the release of the third monster.  
  
Andros watched helplessly as the third monster came toward him. It was a giant werewolf, saliva dripping from his snarling mouth, lips curled back revealing long, sharp teeth. His fingers curved into deadly claws, itching for the killing stroke. The wolf struck, and Andros was flung almost ten feet from where he had been standing.   
  
Astronema watched and squirmed, the sight bothered her for some reason, she didn't know why. Something deep inside her, just below the surface, as if it was trying to get out.  
  
Before Andros could recover, the wolf was back upon him, tearing and clawing as Andros cried out in pain. He fought as best as he could, as he felt his consciousness leaving him. He struggled, but the wolf was too powerful.  
  
Astronema frowned as something tugged inside her, something that told her this was wrong. Very wrong. Finally, she could stand it no longer.  
  
"Enough!" She commanded loudly, and even the wolf looked at her in surprise, Andros' body hanging in his paws.  
"That is enough for now, put the monster back in his cage." Astronema ordered.  
  
"But.." Said Elgar.  
  
"NOW!" Astronema shouted.  
  
"Aw, man! It was just getting fun!" Elgar pouted, and Andros was put back in his cell.  
  
Ryganore watched from the shadows, furrowing his brow.  
  
************  
  
Ashley woke up to find herself still in the infirmary. "I must've dozed off." She thought to herself. She heard the others down the hallway in the control room. She walked over to Rocky and squeezed his hand. She yelped with delight when he squeezed back! He mumbled something incoherent and slowly opened his eyes.   
  
"Ashley? Where is she?" He asked.   
  
"I'm right here." She said.  
  
"Ashley?" His eyes opened more. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine." Said Ashley.  
  
"Good." He breathed, smiling weakly.  
  
"Guys!" Ashley shouted down the hall. "Rocky's awake!" The other power rangers came in to see him.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked, his voice in whispers.   
  
"You're on a ship, but not Astronema's." Said Ashley.  
  
"Good." Said Rocky. "I don't think I'd like her bedside manner!" He grinned slightly. "So, you guys are the newest power rangers, huh? At least I know I'm in good hands!"  
  
"You just get better, Ok?" Said Ashley.  
  
"I think I'll try." Said Rocky. "Looks like you won't give me any other options!" And they all laughed.   
  
************  
  
Astronema watched quietly as the red ranger lay moaning in his cell. Something was bothering her, something inside her wanted to help him. Andros lay, half-conscious in the cell, his arms chained to the wall behind him. Various cuts and bruises covered his body. Astronema spied a rat near her feet and shrieked.  
"Who's there?" Asked Andros, struggling to sit up. Astronema stepped out of the shadows.  
Andros looked up at her, one of his eyes swelled shut. "What do you want?" He asked, glaring at her through one eye.  
"Nothing." She said quickly, and turned and left, leaving Andros staring after her.  
  
************  
  
Rocky slowly recovered, and soon was almost healed. "You're doing fine, everything's almost healed except for your ribs, but they will be fine in time." Carlos announced.  
"Thanks!" Said Rocky. "I feel great!" He leaped off the bed and doubled over, clutching his ribs. "Well, almost."  
"Are you all right?" Asked Cassie.  
"Never better!" Rocky smiled. "Can I get something to eat?"  
"If I can find enough!" Ashley joked, knowing of the young man's voracious appetite by now. "C'mon, I'll find you something."  
  
The two walked to the dining hall, soon joined by the others, and they all sat down to lunch.  
  
"We have to go look for your friend." Said Rocky as he polished off his second sandwich in a few bites.   
  
"He could be anywhere, we don't know where to start!" Said T.J.  
  
"We should start with a search on the planet, to see if they left us any clues." Said Cassie, watching as Rocky reached for some more food. "How do you stomach all of that?" She asked.  
  
He looked up, "fast metabolism" he flashed her a grin before biting into another sandwich.   
  
"What are we going to do about the red ranger for now?' Asked Carlos. "We're going to need all the power we can get to rescue Andros from Astronema."  
  
Rocky cleared his throat, and the teenager's heads turned towards him. "Well, I think I could be a good substitute, it's partially my fault your friend is in this mess."  
  
"No it's not!" Said Ashley. "Besides, you're hurt, you can't do that!"  
  
"I'll be fine, you need all the help you can get." Said Rocky. "If you want to get your friend back, you might need me."  
  
The power rangers looked at each other, he was right.  
  
"All right." Said T.J. "As long as your careful."   
  
Rocky was given Andros' morpher, and they teleported to the planet.   
  
"See anything?" Asked Carlos.   
  
"Nothing yet." Said Cassie. "Keep looking!"  
  
"Uh, guys?" Came Rocky's voice. "I think we have company!" The others looked up to see Hangman!  
  
"Hello, power brats!" Hangman grinned. He looked at the red ranger. "What the...? How did...?"  
  
"You're at the end of your rope, Hangman!" Rocky declared, "Ki-yah!" He roundhouse kicked Hangman, sending him flying. Hangman regained his footing and shot ropes at the power rangers, who fell back. Hangman threw a rope around T.J.   
  
"Hang on!" Cried Rocky. "Spiral... uh, "  
  
"Sabre!" Cassie whispered as she ran past.  
  
"Oh yeah! Spiral Sabre!" Rocky cried, and it appeared in his hand. He cut T.J. loose and went after Hangman.   
  
Hangman swung at Rocky and missed, and Rocky punched him. Hangman whirled and kicked the red ranger, and Rocky cried out, holding his ribs. Hangman struck again, and Rocky gritted his teeth in pain. Suddenly, T.J. forced Hangman back, and the rangers helped Rocky to his feet.  
  
"This ends now!" Rocky yelled, and all the rangers charged. "Fire blasters, now!" The rangers pulled out their blasters and fired.  
  
"Uh oh..." The Hangman gulped, and he exploded, sending fragments of rope everywhere. His cowboy hat sailed through the air and landed lightly on the dusty ground.  
  
"Whew!" Rocky sighed in relief and sank to the ground.   
  
"Rocky, you shouldn't be doing this." Said Ashley. "You're still hurt!"  
  
"I'll be all right." Said Rocky. "The more important thing is that we make sure your friend is Ok."  
  
The other rangers exchanged glances, but knew they wouldn't be able to change his mind.  
  
************   
  
Andros sat in his cell, his aching muscles barely able to hold him up. Suddenly, Ecliptor walked in and dragged him out of the cell.  
  
"Look at the big red ranger now!' He sneered, punching him hard across the face. Astronema walked in to watch.  
Ecliptor punched Andros repeatedly, and he crumpled to the floor.   
  
"Get up!" Ecliptor growled. Andros didn't move. He _couldn't_ move. Ecliptor kicked him again and again.  
  
"Get up!" He growled.   
  
"Korone, I love you" Andros whispered softly.   
  
Astronema felt a pang. She couldn't watch as Ecliptor tortured the red ranger.   
  
"Stop!" She commanded.  
  
"What?" Ecliptor stopped in mid-kick.  
  
"Stop, that's enough. Put him back in the cell. Do as I say!" Astronema glared at him.  
  
"Yes, my Queen." The black and green monster threw Andros back into the cell.   
  
"Now leave."  
  
"But..."  
  
"LEAVE!" Astronema ordered. She walked over to the cell and peered in. Andros shakily rose his head to look at her.  
  
"Why did you stop?" He whispered.  
  
"Because... I don't know! Don't talk to me!" Astronema flared. There was something bothering her... it seemed on the verge of coming up, but still stayed beneath...  
  
Andros let his head fall back to the floor of the cell, and his locket fell out of his shirt.   
  
"What's this?" Astronema snapped, taking it off.   
  
"No.." Andros whimpered. "Please.... My sister...."   
  
"Shut up." Said Astronema, and she gasped. The locket, it looked like hers! She pulled out her locket from   
around her neck and put them together, they were exactly alike!!   
  
Andros watched as she put them together. Could this be? Was Astronema his sister?   
  
"Korone." He whispered. His head lolled to the side as his mind went blank.  
  
Astronema looked at the unconscious red ranger. He had just said the name written on her locket! She stared at the two lockets together. Suddenly, the memories flooded back. _Everything_ came back. Her brother, her family, the ball... Andros... the creature.... "Rynagore." She whispered. It was him! She ran down the hall to his room and burst in. "Rynagore, you brainwashed me!" She cried. "Had me stolen as a child, made me believe awful things, made me do horrible crimes for you! How could you do that to me?" She ran off before he could answer. She ran back to Andros and teleported the two of them to the planet.   
  
"POWER RANGERS!" She cried. "Help me! Please! Help Andros!" She sobbed.   
  
"You guys, look at this!" Said T.J., pointing to the scene.   
  
"We had better bring them up." Said Cassie.  
  
"What about Astronema?" Asked Carlos.  
  
"Let's put her in the holding chamber until we can deal with her." Said Rocky. The others nodded, and it was done.   
  
************  
  
"He's hurt pretty bad." Said Carlos sadly, standing over Andros in the infirmary. "His vital signs are weak, and slowly dropping. I-I don't think we can save him."  
  
"Andros..." Ashley put her hand over her mouth. Rocky put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He'll pull through." He said. "He's a power ranger, and power rangers survive. Will you be all right?"  
  
Ashley sniffed and sat down in a chair near the cot. "I'll be fine." She whispered.   
  
"We had better find out what's going on with Astronema." Said Rocky, and the others nodded. They walked down the hallway towards the holding chamber.  
  
"What do you think she's up to?" Asked Rocky. "I mean, she didn't exactly come here for cookies and cake! Although that doesn't sound like a bad idea right now..."  
  
"Rocky!" Ashley laughed, slapping him lightly on the shoulder, and he grinned. They reached the chamber and went inside to face Astronema, who sat on the floor, her face streaked with tears.  
  
"My... childhood, it's all coming back." She said softly, staring at the floor. "I was... brainwashed, he tricked me, messed with my head... made me do horrible things..." She looked up at them with sorrowful eyes. "How can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Who did this to you, Astronema?" Asked Cassie.  
  
"Rynagore." Said Astronema. "And my name... it's not Astronema, it's... Korone."  
  
"Korone!?" The power rangers exchanged glances.  
  
"You mean.. Andros' sister?" Asked T.J. incredulously.   
  
"Yes." Said Korone. She pulled out the lockets and held them up. "One of these was mine, my only link to my forgotten past. Andros had the other."  
  
T.J. took the lockets and looked at them. They were inscribed in another language, but the two words he could make out were 'Andros' and 'Korone'.  
  
"How do we know she's telling the truth?" Asked Carlos.  
  
"Please." Korone begged. "You have to believe me, help my brother, don't let him die before I can see him again! I brought him to you so you could help us! Please!"  
  
"I think I know how to find out if she's telling the truth." Said Ashley. She turned to face Korone. "How did you get separated from Andros?"  
  
Korone sniffed. "We... we were playing with a telekinesis ball when it got away from us.. Andros went to get it and... and... a creature grabbed me from behind and dragged me off. I yelled for Andros, but he couldn't help me..." She buried her face in her hands.  
  
Ashley sucked in her breath, what 'Astronema' had told her was exactly the same as Andros' disk that she had seen. Was this really Korone? Something inside her told her she was the real thing. She knelt beside Korone and held her hand. "We'll save Andros." She promised. "We won't let anything happen to your brother." Ashley stood up and faced the other rangers. "I have seen enough proof, I believe she really is Korone."  
  
"Should we let her out of the holding chamber?" Asked Carlos.  
  
"We can have D.E.C.A. monitor her to make sure she doesn't try anything." Said T.J. Rocky opened the door and Korone stepped out.   
  
"Do you have any change of clothes I can wear?" She asked sheepishly. "This isn't exactly my style anymore!"  
  
"We'll give you a full makeover!" Ashley smiled, and she and Cassie led her off to their chambers.   
*******************  
  
The boys all sat around for the next few hours, chatting, playing catch with various objects, and propping their feet on the consoles.  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Asked T.J., glancing at his watch. "What are they doing to her?"  
  
"Yeah," said Rocky. "I think...." He broke off as the girls came into the room. "Wow!" He exclaimed.  
  
Korone stepped in, wearing khaki shorts and a purple top. Her hair was no longer blue, it was dyed a wonderful shade of brown, and fell softly around her face. Her makeup was softer, and accented her hazel eyes.  
  
"Wow." Rocky said again, and he and the other boys stepped forward.  
  
"You look great!" Said Carlos.  
  
"Yeah, you girls did a good job!" Said T.J.  
  
"Welcome, Korone!" Rocky smiled, and he took her hand and kissed it. "How may we be of service?"   
  
"Could I have something to eat?" She asked.  
  
Rocky broke out in a wide grin. "My kind of gal!" He smiled, and led her to the kitchen.   
  
"I think those two will get along just fine!" Ashley laughed.  
  
************  
  
"JA'OOTI!" Rynagore roared, bursting into the lab. Ja'ooti rubbed his four paws nervously together.  
  
"Y-yes, Rynagore?"  
  
"Her _suppressed_ memories came back! She knows who she is now, and has joined with the power rangers!"  
He grabbed the creature and hoisted him over his head. "I'll have your neck for this!"  
  
"Wait, wait!" Ja'ooti screeched. "I-I have s-something that can destroy her _and_ the power rangers!"  
Rynagore lowered him a bit. "I'm listening."  
  
"B-behold, the Destroyer!" Ja'ooti pushed a button with his tail, and a large door opened to reveal a giant creature. It had four arms and stood on two muscular legs. Muscles rippled beneath his black plated scorpion-like armor, and his scorpion tail swung menacingly over his head, the poisoned tip gleaming. His neck bent forward to a diamond-shaped head, with glistening fangs and glittering yellow eyes. Two black horns curved back over the smaller horns protruding from the top of his head. He hissed and flexed his long, killer claws and stamped his heavy feet. A blue diamond was set in the center of his chest, gleaming and pulsing with it's own light.   
Rynagore's eyes lit up as he beheld the creature. "Perfect!" He cried, dropping Ja'ooti. "This will do nicely!"  
  
************  
  
"How is he doing?" asked Ashley nervously, glancing at Andros.  
  
Carlos gave a sigh of relief. "He's going to make it! I don't know how long it will take for him to recover, but his vital signs are becoming stronger."  
  
Andros stirred for a moment, and Ashley's heart skipped a beat. Rocky squeezed Korone's hand, who was smiling in relief.   
  
A few hours passed, and the crew occupied themselves with various jobs. Korone finished her work on the deck, and went to visit Andros again. She walked to his side and brushed a lock of hair out of his face. She was delighted when he frowned and opened his eyes.   
  
"Who... who are you?" He asked. His eyes widened. "Korone?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled. "It's me, finally we are together again! I was brainwashed, my memories stolen from me, but I have them back, and nothing can keep us apart now!"  
  
Andros struggled and sat up, and they threw their arms around each other. A tear fell down Andros' cheek.   
  
"It's a Kodak moment!" Came Rocky's voice, and they turned to see the rangers standing in the doorway.   
  
"I think you two have a little catching up to do!" Said Cassie. "Let's go guys!" She ushered them out.   
  
Andros recovered over the next few days, and was able to get off the bed for short periods of time, with some help.   
  
Rocky's ribs were getting better, and he and Korone grew closer, and were quite fond of each other, and Korone and Andros shared long lost memories of their past, and enjoyed each others' company immensely.   
  
Suddenly, their peace was shattered. "A new monster has been sent down to attack the planet Foragar." D.E.C.A. reported.   
  
"We're on it!" Said Rocky, and they morphed and teleported down.   
  
"Good luck, guys." Said Andros.  
  
"You've reached the end of your miserable lives, rangers!" Destroyer roared.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, and your mother's ugly!" Rocky retorted.  
  
Destroyer roared again and charged in. T.J. jumped in and kicked, but ended up bouncing back. Rocky jumped up and punched Destroyer, and backed off, rubbing his fists.  
  
"Spiral Sabre!" He yelled, and it appeared in his hands. He slashed at Destroyer, but he swung his tail and caught the red ranger in the midriff, sending him flying into Cassie.   
  
"Agh!" Rocky groaned, holding his ribs.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Ashley.  
  
"I-I'm fine." Rocky lied. "But my weapons can't penetrate his armor!"  
  
"What do we do?" Asked Carlos.  
  
"Try to hit him where he doesn't have any armor until we find his vulnerable spot!" Shouted Rocky, and they charged. The rangers fought as best as they could, but the Destroyer was too much for them.  
  
Rocky gritted his teeth in agony as he was hit once again in his ribs. "I gotta.. keep going..." He told himself, trying to fight the wave of nausea that swept over him.   
  
***********  
  
"We gotta do something!" Said Andros.   
  
"They need help!" Said Korone worriedly. "What can we do?"  
  
"D.E.C.A., scan the monster for weak spots!" Andros ordered.  
  
"Yes, Andros." D.E.C.A. responded.   
  
Andros looked at the screen. "Aha! Can we contact the rangers?"  
  
"Contact not available." Said D.E.C.A.  
  
"What?" Andros thought for a moment. There was only one thing to do.  
  
***********  
  
T.J. rolled away from Destroyer's tail, and it hit Ashley, sending her flying. She tried to get up, to find she couldn't move her ankle.  
  
"Ashley!" Rocky shouted, and he stood in between her and the Destroyer.  
  
"Out of the way, ranger." Said Destroyer menacingly.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Rocky growled.  
  
"Very well!" Destroyer sneered, and slashed Rocky with his claws. Ashley screamed as he fell, and the Destroyer kicked him viciously in the ribs, and Rocky doubled over in pain. Sweat poured down his brow as he struggled to stand.   
  
"Nighty-night, ranger!" Destroyer smiled wickedly, and swung his tail. Rocky tried to move out of the way, but his muscles wouldn't respond, and the tip of the monsters tail whipped across his chest. Rocky wavered for a moment, as the world blurred around him. *Poison* he thought to himself as he became sluggish and dizzy. He vaguely heard Ashley yell his name as the consciousness left his body.   
  
************  
  
"NO!" Cried Korone. "Rocky! No, please!" Tears welled up in her eyes. *Please, let him still be alive!* She begged to herself. She turned to Andros to find he wasn't there. Where had he gone?  
  
************  
  
T.J. and Cassie fought Destroyer, while Carlos covered Ashley. T.J. was flung into the sand, and barely avoided being crushed my Destroyer's monstrous feet.  
  
"Hang on guys!" Came a voice. Andros appeared, unsteady, but determined.   
  
"Andros, you have to leave!" Shouted Ashley. "You're still injured, and you're unmorphed!"  
  
"I have to tell you his weaknesses!" Andros shouted back. "It..." A swing of Destroyer's tail sent him flying into Carlos. He pulled himself to his feet. "Hit the blue diamond!" He shouted "It's his vulnerable..." Destroyer's claws swung out and caught him in the back, and he flew face forward into the dirt.   
  
"You heard him!" Said T.J. They all took their blasters and shot Destroyer in the diamond on his chest. Destroyer fell backwards, but stood back up, only slightly phased. T.J. ran up and jump-kicked him in the diamond, and Cassie came in and elbowed the diamond until it sparked.   
  
"It's time to end this." Said Andros softly. He picked up the Spiral Sabre from where Rocky had dropped it, and charged at Destroyer. He jammed it straight into the diamond, and Destroyer bellowed in pain. He thrashed from side to side and exploded, sending Andros flying.   
  
"Andros!" Shouted Cassie, running to him. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Never better." Andros half-smiled, holding his aching head. "I have a feeling this is going to hurt in the morning, though!"   
  
A few feet away, Ashley stood over Rocky's motionless body.  
  
"He... he saved me, again! This is all my fault!" Ashley was close to tears.   
  
"We have to get you three to the infirmary." Said T.J., and they teleported up. Rocky and Andros were put into cots, while Ashley's ankle was bandaged, and she was given crutches.   
  
"You took a nasty fall." Said Carlos. "How does your ankle feel?"  
  
"Better!" Ashley smiled. "You have a healer's touch, Carlos!"  
  
"Thanks!" Carlos grinned. His smile faded when he looked over to see Korone standing over Rocky. Her eyes were red, and she clutched Rocky's hand. Ashley and Carlos exchanged glances, and Ashley hobbled over.  
  
"You all right?" She asked,. Putting her hand on Korone's shoulder.   
  
Korone looked up at her, her eyes sorrowful. "Why did this have to happen?" She asked. "I finally make a new life for myself, a wonderful life, and it shatters!" She began to cry again, and Ashley handed her some tissues.   
  
"He'll make it, Korone." Said Ashley. "I know he will."  
  
Andros lay on a near cot, watching his sister sadly, wishing he could do something for her. He tried to sit up, but his head spun, and Cassie pushed him back down.  
  
"You need your rest, Andros." She said sternly. "You're not out of the woods yet!"  
  
Andros sighed and stared at the ceiling. His limbs ached, his head spun, and he could barely remember what had happened with the Destroyer. He was content to know he had finally found his sister, though. He himself would recover, but they didn't know about Rocky yet. He prayed to Ker'sho that Rocky survived. Rocky had helped the team and saved their lives more than once, and Korone would be crushed if he didn't make it. These thoughts floating in his head, Andros slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
************  
  
Rynagore paced back and forth. "I can't believe this!" He roared, and Ja'ooti cowered in a corner, trying to stay out of sight. "They defeated me again! I will have my destroy them, and that traitor, Astronema! And YOU!"  
He cried, turning to face Ja'ooti, who shook with fear. "I have to think of a suitable punishment for you! Something slow and painful and... wait!" A slow smile spread across his face. "I have the perfect idea, and it gives you one last chance to defeat the rangers. If not..." He shrugged. "Then I won't have to deal with you!"  
  
"Wh-what are you going to d-do?" Asked Ja'ooti.  
  
Rynagore's smile showed his glistening fangs. He leaned forward until his face was almost touching Ja'ooti's.  
"I'm going to turn you into one of my monsters."   
  
************  
  
Korone stood by Rocky's side, praying he would awaken. Her head snapped up when she heard a noise coming from the bed. It was barely audible, but it sounded like he was saying her name!"  
  
"Rocky?" She asked excitedly. "Rocky, it's me!"  
  
Rocky's head rolled to the side, and he mumbled something Korone couldn't understand.  
  
"Guys, Rocky's moving!" She cried excitedly, and the others ran in. Rocky frowned and whimpered softly, his eyes still closed.   
  
"His vital signs are getting stronger," said Carlos. "I think he's going to make it!"  
  
"I told you he'd be all right!" Said Ashley, and Korone gave her a big hug.   
  
Rocky moved more over the next few days, and seemed on the verge of waking up.  
  
Korone sat talking with Andros when she heard her name come from Rocky's cot.  
  
"Korone? Guys?" He mumbled softly. "Where are you?" He frowned.   
  
"We're here." Said Korone.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Andros.  
  
"I think he's waking up!" Said Korone. "Rocky, can you hear me?" She asked.  
  
"Korone?" Rocky breathed. "Can't... I..." His breathing became heavy and Korone started getting alarmed, until he calmed down again. His eyes slowly opened, and he put his hand to his forehead.  
  
"Man, did anyone get the number of that truck?" He moaned. "Am I in time for lunch?"  
  
"Oh, Rocky!" Korone laughed. If Rocky talked about food, he was Ok. She threw her arms around him and squeezed.  
  
"Ouch!, thanks," Rocky groaned, "but ah.. my ribs..."  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Korone pulled back and T.J. came into the room.   
  
"Hey, Rocky's awake!" He exclaimed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Hungry!" Rocky grinned weakly.  
  
Rocky was brought some lunch, and all the rangers ate theirs in the infirmary with Rocky and Andros. They propped up some pillows so Rocky could sit up, and Andros was well enough to sit up on his own.  
  
"I see his appetite's back!" Cassie grinned, watching Rocky eat.  
  
"Aw man," Said Rocky, spooning up some unidentifiable mush. "I hate hospital food!"  
  
"I don't think that's stopping you!" Andros grinned, eating some of his own.  
  
"Well, soon you two will be back on your feet." Said Carlos.   
  
"And not a moment too soon!" Said rocky. "Can I have some more?" He held out his empty plate.  
  
"Already?" Asked T.J.   
  
"Hey," Rocky protested, "I'm a growing boy!"  
  
"Growing which way?" Ashley giggled, and he punched her playfully in the arm.  
  
"Hey, leave my man alone!" Korone smiled and gave Rocky a kiss, promoting whistles from the others.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Rocky's blushing!" Cassie laughed, causing Rocky's face to turn almost as red as the ranger costume he'd worn.   
  
The teens spent a lot of time in the infirmary as Andros and Rocky recovered, and Andros and Rocky talked and became good friends. Soon they were able to get out of bed for part of the day, and they played some games on the holodeck.   
  
"You're a fast learner." Andros commented. "I've never seen someone learn how to play T'chig so fast!"  
  
"It's sort of like chess back at home." Said Rocky, moving his piece. "I got you in a Zergl!"  
  
"That's _Zergo_." Andros corrected, smiling. "So, you and Korone are getting along pretty well!"  
  
"Yeah, she's a great gal." Rocky smiled. "Shoot, now _I'm_ in a Zergl... er, Zergo!" He moved his piece out of the way.  
  
"Beat that!" He grinned.  
  
"Ok." Said Andros, moving a piece. "Zendar, I win!"  
  
Rocky's mouth dropped open, but he smiled and held out his hand. "Next time I'll get you!" He said.  
  
"I'll be waiting!" Andros laughed.   
  
Suddenly the image on the holo-deck changed to become a battle scene.   
  
"Are you guys up to this?" Asked T.J. "You're still recovering!"  
  
Andros and Rocky shrugged. "We'll survive." Said Rocky. "If Ashley can do it with her ankle, so can we.   
Besides, we have to work out a little bit, you never know when Rynagore might attack!"   
  
"Right." Said Andros. "Let's go!"  
  
"Hai-yah!"  
  
"Ki-yah!"  
  
"Banzai!"  
  
The rangers stopped and stared at Rocky in astonishment. He shrugged and grinned.  
  
The rangers fought the Quantron images, Cassie foot swept one while Carlos flipped another over his shoulder.   
Andros punched one and ducked and another flew over his head into the other. Rocky faced off against two, he   
punched one and it doubled over, and he vaulted over that one, feet first into the second.   
  
"Alley-oop?" Asked T.J.  
  
"You got it!" Said Ashley, and they stood back to back, each facing a Quantron. T.J. pulled Ashley over his head   
and she slammed into the first Quantron, and she sent T.J. into a spin kick that sent the other flying. Rocky was   
pulling a Quantron off Andros when another one rammed him.   
  
"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" Rocky groaned, getting up.  
  
"Truck?" Asked Andros, confused. "I didn't see..."  
  
"I'll explain later!" Ashley smiled, and they both spun and sent a Quantron flying.  
  
"All right!" Cassie smiled as the last of the Quantrons were finished off.  
  
"How do you guys feel?" Asked Carlos.  
  
"Winded." Said Andros. "But fairly good!"  
  
"Yeah." Said Rocky. "My ribs feel a whole lot better!"  
  
"Warning." Came D.E.C.A.'s voice. "A monster has been sighted at the Gibtar sector."  
  
"Thanks, D.E.C.A." Said Andros. "Let's go, guys!"  
  
"You sure you're ready for this?" Asked Carlos.  
  
"I have to be." Said Andros. "Let's rocket!"  
  
"Good luck, guys!" Said Rocky with his arm around Korone as they went to the planet.  
  
"Eeww, what is that?" Asked Cassie.   
  
"I have no idea," said T.J. "But I don't want it around long enough to find out!"  
  
Ja'ooti had grown to four times his original size, and was bulging muscles. His four paws now protruded long,   
deadly claws, and the end of his tail was a razor-sharp edge.  
  
"Prepare to die!" He shrieked.  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" Ashley cried and spun-kicked it. "Ow!" She fell back. "This guy can hold his ground!"  
  
"Where is Astronema and the other power brat?!" Ja'ooti cried in a raspy voice. "Give them to me!"  
  
"Never!" Cried T.J. "Cassie, double-or-nothing!"  
  
"You got it!" Cassie and T.J. ran from both sides and jump-kicked Ja'ooti between them, who howled in pain.  
  
"Feel the wrath of my power!" He cried, whipping a bolt of energy at them.  
  
"Agh!" The rangers cried as they were thrown. Andros stood up quickly when Ja'ooti had his back turned and   
rushed in, delivering a fierce blow. In a move faster then Andros would have thought possible, Ja'ooti whipped   
around and blasted him. Andros screamed as the energy coursed through his body, and he was flung back into   
Ashley.  
  
"ANDROS!" Ashley cried, she cradled his head. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'll be fine." He muttered. "Right now we have to get rid of that monster!"   
  
The rangers darted in and out, delivering blows to Ja'ooti, but it hardly did any good.  
  
"Time to die!" Ja'ooti fired an energy blast at Cassie.   
  
"Cassie! Look out!" T.J. ran and tried to push her out of the way, but they both ended up caught in the blast.  
  
"CASSIE! T.J.!" Cried Andros. The two rangers were out cold.  
  
"What do we do now?" Asked Ashley. Suddenly, the two motionless rangers were teleported away, only to   
reappear a few moments later, standing.  
  
"Here comes the cavalry!" Cried Rocky, in the blue uniform.   
  
"I think you're in dire need of our assistance!" Said Korone from the pink one.  
  
"Rocky? Korone? What are you doing?" Asked Carlos.  
  
"T.J. and Cassie are down for the count, we put them in the infirmary, and we decided you needed help!"  
  
"Can you fight?" Asked Andros to his sister.   
  
"You bet I can!" Krorone smiled underneath her helmet, getting into a fighting stance. "Look out!"  
  
The rangers ducked as an energy blast flew past them, blowing up the boulder behind them.   
  
"Fire in the hole!" Rocky shouted, ducking the flying rocks.  
  
"Hole?" Asked Andros. "I don't..."  
  
"Never mind!"  
  
Ja'ooti whipped his tail around, striking each ranger, and they tumbled back.  
  
"How are we going to stop him?" Asked Cassie. Korone ran at Ja'ooti and struck him, he lashed back and sent her   
to the ground. His sword was coming down for the killing strike, when it was deflected by Rocky. "Run!" He   
shouted to Korone, who scrambled back. Rocky punched Ja'ooti across the jaw, and kicked him to the ground.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Ja'ooti screeched.  
  
"Cash or check?" Asked Rocky, and he punched him again. Ja'ooti's tail lashed out and wrapped around the blue   
ranger.   
  
Ja'ooti banged Rocky back and forth against the ground, until the youth saw stars.   
  
"Rocky!" Cried Korone. She held her hands forward and channeled energy, severing Ja'ooti's tail, so Rocky fell   
free.   
  
"Augh!" Cried Ja'ooti, but his tail re-grew itself.  
  
"How did you do that?" Asked Ashley.  
  
"Being a sorceress-in-training has it's advantages!" Korone grinned.   
  
"Look out!" Cried Andros, he grabbed Ashley and pulled her to safety as another energy blast flew by.  
  
"We have to take him down once and for all!" Said Cassie.  
  
"Let's rock!" Cried T.J. He turned to Rocky. "No pun intended!"   
  
Suddenly a strange blue light came down and enveloped Ja'ooti. The creature began to grow until it was the size   
of a skyscraper.  
  
Ja'ooti brought a massive foot down on the rangers, and they barely avoided being stomped.  
  
"Whoa." Said Rocky. "I do not wanna end up as power ranger pizza!"  
  
"We need Astro-Megazord power, NOW!"  
  
The rangers leaped into the zord and sat at the controls.  
  
"Can you handle this?" Asked Andros.  
  
"Sure, this is just like our old Zord. "Rocky answered. "And I'll help Korone if she needs it."  
  
"All right." Said T.J. "Let's go kick some rat-butt!"  
  
"Right!" The others shouted.  
  
Ja'ooti whipped his tail, but the Zord blocked it and punched Ja'ooti away. He got back to his feet and sent   
electricity through the Zord.  
  
"Shield down to 70%!" Said Carlos.  
  
The Astro-megazord struggled with Ja'ooti for a few more moments. They locked hands and pushed with all their   
might, neither of them giving an inch. Ja'ooti's tail snuck around and slashed the Megazord, sending it crashing   
backwards.  
  
"I think I've had enough of this guy!" Said Andros. "Channel all energy into the blasters! Ready?"  
  
"Ready!" The others shouted, and the Zord sent an energy blast to Ja'ooti who didn't have time to move, and   
exploded.  
  
"Yeah!" Shouted the rangers, hi-fiving. They teleported back to the ship and checked on their comrades.  
  
"Oh, man!" T.J. was just waking up. "My head is killing me!"  
  
"You're not the only one!" Cassie had woken up a few moments earlier than T.J.  
  
"Are you guys all right?" Asked Andros.  
  
"We'll be fine." Said T.J. "Did we win?"  
  
"We sure did!" Said Carlos. "Sent that rat back to the sewer it came from! Rocky and Korone, you guys were   
great!"  
  
"Thanks!" The blushed simultaneously.   
  
"You weren't too bad yourself!" Ashley smiled, putting her arm around her boyfriend.   
  
The rangers laughed and spent the next few days relaxing and reminiscing. A few dats later, the rangers sat   
together for lunch.  
  
"So, what are you two going to be doing?" T.J. asked Rocky and Korone.  
  
"Well," Rocky began. "Korone is going to return to earth with me, I'll find her a place to stay.  
  
"We'll miss you guys!" Ashley smiled.  
  
"Don't worry." Rocky grinned. "We'll visit you plenty, and don't forget to call on us if you need us!"  
  
"Warn us when you're going to visit." Andros mused. "We have to make sure we stock up on enough food!"  
  
"Hey!" Everyone but Rocky laughed.   
  
"Well, we'd better get going." Said Korone. "Don't forget about us!" She gave the rangers hugs.  
  
"I'll see you around, big brother!" She smiled, and gave Andros a big hug.  
  
"Thanks for a great time!" Rocky gave everyone big bear hugs. "I sure miss being a ranger! I'll miss all of you!"  
  
"And we'll miss you." T.J. managed to gasp under Rocky's big hug. "That is, if you give me some air!"  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Rocky released the blue ranger, and he and Korone waved goodbye as they teleported to earth, hand-  
in-hand.  
  
************  
  
Inside his ship, Rynagore watched Rocky and Korone depart, and watched the Astro rangers closely.  
  
"Another time, rangers." He growled menacingly under his breath. "You may have won the battle, but you will never win the war..."  
  
The End... for now  



End file.
